El susurro de la tentación
by Ferlucci
Summary: Ella es una chica solitaria, él un chico rodeado de personas. Ella suele quedarse los fines de semana en casa, él amanece con alguna mujer en su cama los fines de semana. Ella es virgen, él perdió la virginidad a los quince. Ella es Sakura Haruno, él es Sasuke Uchiha.


Por Sakura:

Las luces de neón no dejan de ir de un lado a otro, estoy sentada en la barra intentando escuchar lo que dice Ino.

Un poco de agua llena mi vaso.

\- Relájate, Sakura, pareces asustada.-

Sonrio ligeramente, ella tiene razón tengo un poco de miedo, este no es el tipo de ambiente que suelo frecuentar. Últimamente me la pasaba de la casa a la universidad y viceversa. Sin embargo me anime un poco a salir de la rutina, tengo que aclarar mi mente. A veces siento que necesito a una persona para poder compartir mi tiempo, tengo a Ino y a Tenten, pero quizás es hora de encontrar un novio, Ino lo vive repitiendo, tengo veinte años, no me vendría mal encontrar una persona con la cual compartir el resto de mi vida. Es un pensamiento extremo pero no quiero algo de una noche, no deseo algo pasajero.

Ino esta bailando con Sai, me dejó un cóctel suave, lo tengo en mi mano y le doy vuelta con cuidado. Lo acercó un poco a mi nariz, no tiene olor de alcohol así que me animo a probarlo.

Un joven bastante atractivo se sienta en el banquillo donde antes estaba Ino. Escucho su ronca voz cuando le pide whisky al barman. Cabello negro y reflejos azules, tez blanca. Lo observo de reojo, es muy lindo.

\- Un whisky para la señorita también.-

¿Se refiere a mi? Pase un mechon de mi cabello tras mi oreja un poco avergonzada. Colocaron el vaso frente a mí.

\- Gracias.- mencione sin observarlo.

Me debati entre beberlo o no. No tiene nada de malo, solo debo esforzarme por beberlo ya que tuvo la amabilidad de invitarme. Cuando lo acerque a mi boca sentí el olor de alcohol. Probé un poco y lo coloque nuevamente en la mesa.

\- Sakura.- escuche a Ino cuando llegó cerca. Él ni siquiera se inmutó.- Sasuke.- mencionó al percatarse de él. Ella observó la barra y enseguida a mi.- Sai debe irse, tenemos que irnos.-

Asentí con la cabeza y me levante del banquillo.

\- Tengo que terminar el whisky.-

\- Dejalo, Sakura.- mencionó sujetando mi mano. Me alejo de la barra.

Gire mi cabeza en la pista de baile, aquellos ojos negros observan en mi dirección. Una sonrisa sincera afloro en mi rostro y sentí un montón de peces nadando en mi estomago.

* * *

Mis pasos son rápidos, quiero llegar a casa y descansar, la clase de hoy me dejo agotada. Me siento en la banqueta para esperar el bus.

 _\- No dejes que ese tipo se te acerque, Sakura.-_

\- ¿ _No querías que consiguiera novio?.-_

 _\- Él no, Sakura.- dijo con enojo._

 _\- Está bien, sólo bromeaba, es imposible que alguien como él se fije en mi.-_

 _\- No.- Ella acarició mi cabeza.- Eres mucho para ese playboy.-_

Levante mi cabeza y observo una moto estacionada cerca de la vereda, no puedo alejar la mirada y cuando se quita el casco lo reconozco, imposible olvidar a una persona como él. Siento como si estuviera llamándome aunque sé que es imposible. Soñé con él, tomados de la mano, comiendo helado, viendo juntos una película. Ya soy adulta intente convencerme a mi misma, no estoy para soñar con un tipo que ni siquiera conozco bien.

\- Sakura.-

Me sorprendo tanto pero poco a poco una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

\- Recuerdas mi nombre.-

\- No es un nombre muy común.-

\- Sasuke.-

Él sonríe ligeramente de lado y nuevamente siento peces nadando en mi abdomen.

\- Puedo llevarte a casa. Supongo que no vives tan lejos.-

\- No quiero molestarte.-

En realidad si quiero ir con él , pero estoy tan nerviosa que temo hacer alguna estupidez.

\- Vamos, sube.- se coloca el casco.

Me acerco a él y acepto el casco restante que me ofrece. Subo en la moto con miedo a caer y no tengo idea de donde aferrarme.

-Vivo en el edificio frente al parque central Konoha.- temi tartamudear.

\- Agárrate fuerte. -

Coloque mis manos alrededor de su abdomen, él arranca y el viento golpea fuerte contra mi rostro, mi cabello se mueve en dirección al viento. Nos demoramos más de quince minutos pero me parecieron eternos y me sentí inmortal. Estaciona frente a los edificios.

\- Gracias, Sasuke.- Jamás he pedido antes el número de un chico que no conozco bien pero quiero poder contactarme con él, quizás algún día animarme a escribirle.- ¿Podemos intercambiar números?.-

Él me observa fijamente.

\- Tu celular.- Lo saque prontamente del bolsillo de mi abrigo y se lo entregue.- Listo, nos vemos, Sakura.- Dice después de teclear en el aparato, agarro el celular y no puedo moverme hasta que lo pierdo completamente de vista.

* * *

No puedo preguntarle a Ino sobre Sasuke, tengo prohibido acercarme a él, tampoco me anime a escribirle, lo único que puedo hacer aparte de esperarlo a la misma hora el lunes que viene es acompañar a las fiestas a Ino. Nuevamente estoy sola en la barra bebiendo agua.

Las oportunidades de encontrarlo son nulas, observo fijamente mi vaso de agua.

\- Un whisky por favor.- Pido al barman.

Es absurdo extrañar a un ser que no es parte de tu vida, es absurdo creer que necesitas un hombre para ser feliz.

Despierta Sakura.

El regreso a casa en el auto de Sai me dediqué a ver por la ventana mientras siento ganas de llorar. Quería verlo en cualquier moto que cruzará, en cualquier chico que vistiera con abrigos negros que les lleguen cerca de sus rodillas. Quería verlo en cualquier hombre elegante que iba en un auto.

Han pasado más de dos buses que podían llevarme a casa y sigo esperando. ¿Qué estoy esperando? He construido una ilusión en mi cabeza, algo que no existe.

Sin embargo cuando veo su moto a lo lejos me emocionó tanto que incluso siento ganas de llorar. Espero no estar despeinada, me arregle antes de salir de la universidad.

Él se detiene frente a mí.

\- Vamos.-

Lo obedezco, abrazo su abdomen y me acerco a su espalda. Me gusta su olor, su mirada concentrada en el camino, su cabello negro. Me gusta todo de él, y quiero gritarlo, dejar salir de mi todo lo que siento pero supongo que será mi secreto.

Frente al edificio él se saca su casco después de que yo bajará de la moto.

\- Te ves bien.- menciona estirando sus brazos.

\- Gracias. Es el maquillaje.-

Él me observa fijamente.

\- Quizás.-

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?.-

\- Puedes.-

\- ¿Cómo conociste a Ino?.-

\- Somos compañeros en clase de economía.-

\- Tenía curiosidad.-

\- ¿Quieres salir hoy en la noche?.-

\- Si, me gustaría.-

\- Pasare por ti a las ocho. Nos vemos, Sakura.-

Una vez en el departamento empecé a dar vueltas como una loca. Estoy tan emocionada, es como un sueño, tal vez él es mi persona destinada.

* * *

Es una casa ambientada para una gran fiesta, apenas llegamos las miradas se dirigieron a nosotros, salude en general y me deje guiar por Sasuke a la cocina de la casa. Él agarro unas latas de cerveza de la nevera, me entrego dos.

\- Que molesto es el ruido.- mencionó en mi oído.- Subamos al segundo piso.-

Afirme con la cabeza y nos dirigimos a las escaleras, entramos en una habitación. Me preocupe un poco cuando cerró la puerta. Pero me relaje al percatarme que no le puso seguro. Nos sentamos en la cama, él se acabo una cerveza de una sola alzada, la mía apenas y la probé.

\- Es mejor que estar con ese montón de desconocidos.-

\- Si, me sentía un poco incómoda.-

\- Son compañeros de la universidad, celebran el final del semestre.-

\- No suelo asistir a fiestas así.-

\- No es tan malo.-

\- Pude conocerte en una fiesta, así que lo sé, no es malo.-

No responde, en vez de eso se acercó a mi rostro, me observa fijamente y puedo jurar que debo estar tan roja como un tomate. Sus labios tocaron los míos, se sintió suave, y tiene sabor a cerveza. Poco a poco empecé a sentir su saliva, bese algunas veces cuando estaba en el colegio, pero no recuerdo bien como hacerlo, ni siquiera sé si lo hago correctamente. ¿Él podrá percatarse de lo inexperta que soy?

Intente seguir el ritmo pero Sasuke me esta quitando todo. El aire, mente y corazón. Nos besamos como si no existiera mañana, como si esta noche es todo lo que nos queda. Su mano se dirige a mi pecho, el contacto hace que me retuerza un poco, su mano esta helada. Él sonríe ligeramente.

\- Eres hermosa, Sakura.-

Respondo con una sonrisa y permito que me siga acariciando y besando, mi corazón se siente cálido y los peces nadando en mi abdomen son reemplazados por necesidad de más contacto.

\- Sasuke.- Susurro cuando él tiene sus manos en el botón de mi pantalón.- ¿Me quieres?.-

Él me observa atentamente, nuestros ojos se encuentran.

\- Te quiero.-

\- Entonces ¿Puedes esperar?.-

Su rostro relajado desaparece y una amplia sonrisa aparece en su rostro.

\- ¿Esperar qué?.-

\- Podemos conocernos más, empezar a salir como pareja, hacerlo en un lugar mejor que este.-

\- ¿Pareja?.-

\- ¿Novios?.- Respondí al ver un poco de burla en su sonrisa.

\- Entiendo.- Se alejo de mí y agarro otra cerveza.

\- ¿Esperaras?.- Interrogue aterrada.

\- Lo mío no es jugar a una relación seria, Sakura.-

\- ¿De qué hablas?.-

Lágrimas se amontonaron en mis ojos.

\- No soy un príncipe azul, jamás pensé en ser tu novio, ni siquiera un amigo con derecho, lo mío es de una jodida noche y se acabó.-

\- Pero creí.-

\- ¿Te advirtieron, no?.-

Moví mi cabeza en afirmación.

\- Así soy...- agarró un mechón de mi cabello.- Tómalo o dejalo.-

\- Lo dejo, Sasuke. Creí que podíamos tener una relación, podíamos ser algo más que una noche.-

Él niega con la cabeza.

\- Tuviste mala suerte, Sakura.- Mi corazón se rompe, las lágrimas caen.- Y estoy tan seguro que me buscarás nuevamente.-

\- No lo haré.-

Observó fijamente el celular, tengo su numero en mi celular, y abierto el whatsapp, hace poco subió una nueva foto de perfil, es una flor de cerezo.

¿Qué significa?

 **Hola Sasuke**. Presiono enviar

Lo más seguro, es que esto siga siendo parte de su juego.

* * *

Comentarios?

Saludos :)


End file.
